BearBoardingSchool
by Zakiyya
Summary: Awanita is an Native american girl who decides to go to boarding school away form her father. Her roommate is a MAx and she has Two best friends. Iggy and Fang. Join the four on their amazing Journey of become great friends and the down hill of reatio-
1. Chapter 1

_**Awanita is an Native american girl who decides to go to boarding school away form her father. Her roommate is a Rebel and she has Two best friends. Iggy and Fang. Join the four on their amazing Journey of become great friends and the down hill of reationships. **_

**Hola guys! I'm back with a new story! I hope you all like no love it! **

**Gazzy: They better.**

**Me: Yo Gazzy!**

**Gaz: Hey hey!**

**Fang: Gaz, no, just no.**

**Gaz: you're just jealous that every girl think's I'm adorable!**

**Fang: Girls like me too dork.**

**Me: Hmmm, well girls, who do you like better Fang or Gazzy?**

**Gaz: Please for the children, pick me. * Puppy eyes***

**Fang: o.O **

**Me: Awwww**

Awanita hugged her father in front of the boarding school gates.

"Goodbye my little fawn, I will see you on Christmas." The Native American Father closed his eyes and hugged his 17 year old daughter tight. They have never been away from each other they have been together every day, except for regular school. This was going to be hard, being separated by 3 states. She looked up at her Father. Her hazel eyes wet from unleashed tears. Her straight black bangs covered her left eye.

"Asadoda, I love you." She said in native tongue. He smiled.

"As I do you." He said and let his daughter go. She grabbed her bags and looked at her father one more time before entering the big school that waited her.

_I've got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

The lyrics of Magic boomed out of Awanita's dorm room.

"Well my roommate is here." She thought and opened the door. As entered the room and saw a somewhat tan girl. She had blonde/brown hair and she wore a dark demi shorts with white tank top and black white plaid shirt. She turned to Awanita and smiled. She had a box in her hands.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." Awanita said shyly.

"I already picked my room, yours is to the left. Oh and by the way, I'm Max." Awanita smiled.

"My name is Awanita." Max eyes glimmered.

"Cool name! Well, I'll let you unpack; we should go to lunch together to get to know one another." Awanita nodded.

"Lets, I will be done in a sec." Awanita walked to her room and smiled at the size. It came with a full sized bed, a flat screen TV that hung on the wall. A walk in closet and a big bathroom. She smiled and started unpack.

**So what do you think? Short yes I know, but that's because it's a new story, and if I don't get reviews I won't continue and I will think you all hate me! Anyways so I have a twitter, follow me at ZakiyyaFF. I will post stuff like when I will update stories and get ideas from you guys. Also check out stories from these guys.**

**ggooddB : .net/u/2914249/**

** : ****.net/u/2686560/**

**They are very good friends of mine and are very talented writers. RomaVena and I are starting our own FanFic together so I will let yall know when that is happening. Also RomaVena IS my consultant for my stories and everything else in my life, so without her, these stories would be SHIT. So check her out and ggoodB. Also REVIEW!**

**1 review 2 weeks**

**2 review 1 week**

**3 review Saturday**

**4 reviews Friday**

**5 review tomorrow. **

**Peace Love yall!**

**~Zak  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. So I have a bug to pick with all of you. Now I know 34 of you read my story. Now one of yall don't count because you reviewed. So thank you. But the rest of yall. Stop being lazy! The only reason why I am updating now is because its spring Break and I decided to be nice. But never again shall I be nice. If you don't deserve and update, I won't update until I feel like I should. Now, that I'm done with my rant, Gazzy do you have anything you'd like to say?**

**Gazzy: Yes. I'd hate to make you mad.**

**Me: Duh, I bite dude.**

**Gazzy: See, now you're just stealing Fangs thing.**

**Me: Hehehe.**

**Fang: No, I don't approve of this message.**

**Me: Don't care. **

**Fang: O.o**

"So Max , is this your first time going to this school?" Awanita asked as they sat at the School Café Starbucks.

"No, I was here last year; I just moved dorms because I didn't want to stay in the same dorm with the bitch I dormed with last year." Awanita sipped her cappuccino.

"Really," she asked tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear as the wind blew.

"What was her name?" she continued.

"Lissa Boatright." Max hissed the name out the fiercely took a bite of her donut.

"Oh, what did she do?" Awanita asked in wonder.

"Well, first off, she was a total snob. All she cared about was what she was wearing and who she hanged out with. She made me wear a mini dress! I hate dresses!"

"Well, I hope we can become good friends." Awanita said smiling. Max smiled back.

"I do too." The giggled and talked about meaningless things when two boys came up.

"Maxy! I haven't seen you all summer! I missed you babe!" The red head with blonde highlights said hugging Max. Max scowled.

"Ok, 1st off Iggy, It's Max! And second, I'm not your babe, baby, sweetie-pie ,sweetie or anything!" she broke away from Iggy. And smiled at the boy wearing all black. His hair covered one side of his eye.

"Fang!" She hugged him tight. He smiled a little and hugged her back just as tight.

"Hi Max." he said softly. She grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"Fang, I missed you so much!" she said with a giggle and hugged him again. Awanita smiled at the three friends. They seemed to get along great

. Iggy smiled at Max and Fang when a movement caught his eyes. His eyes went to the corner and he saw a girl.

Wow, she's cute. He thought and turned all the way to her. He'd never seen her before, so she had be new.

"Yo, new girl, I'm Iggy." He said smiling. She giggled and smiled.

"My name is Awanita, I'm Maxes new roommate." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, cool, so you Native American?" Iggy asked in wonder. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm a Cherokee." She said.

"Oh cool, I love Indians; I think they are so cool. How like were at the bottom with nothing but now they have rights and stuff. Like African Americans. They are cool too." She giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, would you Like to know more about my tribe?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'd love t-"Iggy was cut off by a female voice. They all looked to see a Hispanic girl. She smiled at Iggy and kissed him on the lips. Awanita frowned.

Who's this? She wondered looking at her cappuccino.

"Ella? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up for dinner." Iggy said looking down at his girlfriend she wore a Cheetah Print Bandeau and a Black mini skirt. She also had on black heels. She had her belly ring in.

"What didn't you miss me? And I wanted to see you." She said

"Well, yeah I missed you, but I'm hanging out with Fang, Max and Awanita. You said you didn't want to hang with us." He said.

"Max Fang and who?" Ella said.

"Me, I'm Awanita." Awanita said sipping her cappuccino.

Ella looked at her up and down.

"Well you're not threat." Awanita glared.

"What, she's a total threat, unlike you; she's real in every shape and form." Max said watching Fang as he started texting.

"Psh, please, are you even a really girl MAX?" Max glared as Ella flipped her hair.

"Anyways, Iggy, let's go, I'm bored." Ella continued looking at her boyfriend as he sat down next to Awanita. She frowned when she saw him roll his eyes.

"Ella, why don't you go hang out with your friends." He said as he took Awanita's drink and drank some. Awanita giggle.

"Really now?" Awanita said. Iggy laughed.

"Yes, really." Ella scoffed.

"Don't expect to kiss me again. You don't even know if she gots an diseases."

"Well, I don't" Awanita said glaring at her.

"Spare me, anyways, call me babe." She kissed Iggy then left.

"Ew." Fang said looking up from his phone. Max laughed with Awanita.

"Ew is right, I hate her attitude, I'm thinking about breaking up with her." Iggy said running his hair threw his hair.

"Really?" Fang asked looking more interested at his best friend. Iggy nodded.

"Yay," Max cheered then looked at Fang.

"Can I see your phone?" She asked sitting in his lap." Fang gave it to her and she looked down at the phone.

"So are you two dating?" Awanita asked. Max blushed as Fang smirked.

"No," Fang answered. "Why do you asked?"

"Well, you two act like it." She replied.

"Oh, we, get that a lot." Max said then her face got angry.

"Why are you texting Lissa?" She screeched. Iggy groaned and poked Awainta. She smiled at him.

"She hot." Fang replied simply. Max glared and hit Fang.

"Hey!" Fang said glaring.

"You know I hate her! You stupid, stupid butt head!"

"I'm sorry gosh, she's nice to me." Fang said.

"That's because she wants your nuts!" Fang shrugged.

"Cool with me." He said. Max glared and inside her feeling got hurt. She looked away from him.

"I'm leaving. Awanita, do you want to come?" She nodded standing.

"Wait," Iggy hugged Awanita. Then smiled pulling away from her.

"Bye, see you later." He said. She nodded and walked away with Max.

**So what do you think? I thought it was an ok chapter. So do you think I should make a Facebook for my Fan fiction? Would it be easier for you guys to follow me? Also, don't forget to check out for all you Hetalia - Axis Powers fans. She's really good and is a very good friend of mine. Her Fan fiction is. **

**.net/u/2686560/RomaVena_One_Italy**

**Also, my twitter is Zakiyyaff, and my email is , If you want to fallow me or message me, that's how you can contact me. And please do, I'm happy to hear from my fans.**

**1 review 2 weeks**

**2 review 1 week**

**3 review Friday**

**4 review Wednesday**

**5 review tomorrow.**

**~Zak**


End file.
